


Turles x Blind Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Battle Couple, Blind Character, Blindness, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, F/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Turles (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Turles x Blind Reader

**A/N: A very interesting prompt from a reader on Wattpad... Hope you guys enjoy!**

...

Your fingers brushed over the tiny bumps on the paper, feeling the words slowly while attempting to translate them in your mind. It was certainly more difficult than just reading normally you realized, making a sound of annoyance before pushing the pages aside in frustration.

You heard the book fall to the floor with a thud as you let out a breath, sitting there in silence for a moment as you felt a wave of hopelessness wash over you.

 _I can't believe I'm so useless now..._ You thought sadly, laying down while feeling the aching in your chest intensifying. Your now useless eyes burned as a few tears escaped, running down your cheeks as you hiccuped, trying your best to keep quiet as you cried.

_I'm such an idiot..._

Your more destructive thoughts were cut off suddenly by the automated sound of your door opening, revealing a very familiar set of heavy footsteps and a melodic voice that could only belong to one person...

"[Y/n], I found some more of those books and..." Turles stopped mid sentence as he glanced towards the bed, spotting your tiny figure curled up in the middle. He frowned as he took in your depressed demeanor, setting the books he was holding down on a nearby table before walking closer.

"Don't tell me you're still sleeping..." The Saiyan teased, hoping to cheer you up as he climbed onto the mattress gracefully. He peeked over you, noticing that your face was buried in the sheets as he inched forward.

"[Y/n]..."

"..."

"[Y/n], I know you're awake..." He continued, trying to remain calm while hearing the uneven sounds of your breathing as you ignored him.

Turles let out a breath as he sat there next to you, unsure of what to say when you were like this. He couldn't help but blame himself for the situation you were in, knowing that if he'd been quicker in that moment, he might have been able to change things. But instead, he'd let his guard down and you had paid the price...

"I should have just died." You stated into the mattress, honestly meaning those words as you realized your days of being able to protect your captain were over. "I'm worthless to you now..."

You gasped as you felt yourself being picked up and readjusted, the warmth of the bed now gone and replaced with the feeling of the ship's cold air on your face.

"Don't _ever_ let me hear you talking like that..." Turles' harsh yet eloquent voice ordered, giving you a very clear image in your mind of how agitated he probably looked right now. He relaxed his grip on your arms slightly, still holding you upright but calming down a bit as he continued. "You're one of my most talented soldiers..."

"Not anymore..." You whispered, feeling yourself breaking down again as you began to cry. You placed your hands over your eyes, completely and utterly alone in your prison of darkness.

"I can't do anything! I'm just a burden now..."

Turles growled as he held onto you, pulling you closer while remembering how enraged he'd been in that fateful moment. You'd been so close. Close enough for him to see the enemy's attack strike your beautiful face before you fell to the ground screaming. A second too late, the alien who dared to touch you was blasted away as he rushed to your side, watching in horror while you held your hands over the scarred skin surrounding your eyes...

The Saiyan frowned as he shook that image from his mind, knowing that the only thing that mattered now was helping you recover. 

"I've got you..." He said, rubbing your back reassuringly while you sobbed into his armor. "It's going to be okay. _You're_ going to be okay..." Your captain went on, sounding incredibly confident about that statement as you calmed down slightly. 

"But..."

"Just trust me." Turles ordered, cutting you off before you could argue. He felt you relax as you continued to lean against him, finally uncovering your face and glancing his way.

"I've been hearing some things lately... About a planet called Earth..." He explained, looking down into your clouded orbs as you stared back at him. "It looks to be a very suitable world for the Tree of Might... And..." He paused, moving a hand up to your cheek to wipe away a few stray tears before continuing.

"Their planet is also rumored to possess wish granting items..."

You blinked a few times, wondering how something that sounded like a fairy tale could be true. _But then again, the Tree of Might is real enough..._ You thought, feeling the tiniest amount of hope fill your chest as you grinned.

Turles smirked down at you, pleased to see a spark of your vibrant personality shining through in this trying time. He placed a hand under your chin, tilting your face up gently before placing a simple kiss on your lips. In return you leaned forward, kissing him back as you both enjoyed the peaceful moment...

"I can't give up on you [Y/n]..." The Saiyan admitted, pulling away temporarily before sliding his tail around your waist. He made himself more comfortable on your bed as he laid down, holding your tiny body against his as he began running a hand through your hair. 

"So please... Don't give up on yourself."

"I won't." You promised, feeling a blush creep across your face as you enjoyed the heavenly massage your scalp was currently getting. 

"Good."

...

 **A/N:** **Turles** **being a sweet boi is fun to write :3**


	2. Turles x Blind Reader [Part 2]

**A/N: A little bit extra for this oneshot since a few people requested it** ｡◕‿◕｡ **I also wanted to write it since I feel like Turles is one of those cool characters that doesn't get enough love... Plus... He sexy** ◕u◕   
...

Turles smirked, grinning at all the destruction around him before pausing for a moment.

“Looks like I overdid it a bit…” He said casually, not really caring what became of this planet or any other once it had served its purpose.

 _I can’t believe none of those weaklings knew anything about the dragon balls…_ Turles thought, narrowing his eyes as he recalled the things he’d heard on other worlds. In his mind, the mission to restore your vision was just as important as the Tree of Might’s survival, making him curse under his breath as he stood back up before flying off towards yet another cluster of buildings.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep looking…”

...  
Not too far away...  
...

You leaned against the massive tree behind you, sighing to yourself as the sounds of leaves scraping along the forest floor echoed throughout the area. A crisp breeze drifted around you, whipping up a rare floral arrangement built specifically for the season as you breathed it all in.

 _Even if I can’t see it… I can still imagine…_ You realized, trying your best to make a change to focus on the positive things in your life rather than the negative. _I just have to believe everything will be okay…_

You let out a breath as you made a conscious attempt to relax, absentmindedly playing with a few blades of grass at your side while you continued to daydream.

_I hope Turles is alright....… He’s been gone for a while now…_

You had no way of knowing for sure, but whatever he’d gone to retrieve did seem to be taking a rather long time to bring back. Judging by the coolness of the air around you, you knew it had to be getting late as you suddenly heard Daiz’s voice from above.

“This is boring.” Your long time friend and crewmate complained, actually making you smirk as you were used to this kind of behavior from him by now. While everyone else was out scouring the planet for its supposed wish granting treasures, you and Daiz had remained behind… Both of you receiving strict orders to keep the tree safe and protected.

“Yeah… I know.” You grumbled, not really happy with the idea of just sitting around and doing nothing either. You leaned your head back against the rough bark behind you, glancing in Daiz’s general direction before speaking.

“Trust me, if I had my sight right now, I’d be making these weakling humans disappear faster than a toupee in a hurricane.”

Daiz nearly choked before you both burst into a fit of laughter, actually cherishing moments like these where you could just be regular people instead of soldiers…

“Damn it [Y/n]...” Your friend’s voice chuckled, making you laugh even harder at his attempt to regain his composure. “That’s pretty good… You’ve got to tell Turles that one when he gets b-”

The out of place crack of a twig surprised your senses as your face whipped towards the sound, staring forward blindly while hoping it was just your captain finally returning. Another sound quickly followed as you heard Daiz drop to the ground in front of you, making you tense as you listened in.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Daiz questioned, jumping right to the chase as he actually sounded pleased about the surprise confrontation.

“My name is Goku,” The stranger replied, the tone of his voice calm yet serious as he continued to explain himself. “And I’m here because of that tree… It’s hurting our planet!”

“That sounds like a you problem.” Daiz replied emotionlessly, making the atmosphere around you all even more tense before another voice joined the conversation.

“Dad? Who are these guys?”

“It’s okay Gohan… Stay back.”

Daiz made the first move, rushing forward with a yell as you heard both fighters collide. The echoes of kicks and punches replaced the tranquil sounds of the forest as you sat there, unable to do much of anything else while you focussed your attention on trying to sense the battle.

“Um… Hello?”

You inhaled suddenly as your hands flew towards your heart, surprised to say the least at the tiny voice that had broken your concentration.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” The young boy apologized, sounding truly sincere as you calmed yourself down before glancing in his direction. “I didn’t realize you… That you couldn’t see me…” Gohan explained, looking into you clouded orbs as he put two and two together.

“Tch, it’s okay… Just… Shouldn’t you be taking your father’s advice?” You asked, almost laughing at your own words while realizing that no matter what, this whole planet was doomed.

“My dad is going to win…” Gohan informed you, actually making you raise a brow at his confident statement. “Then we’re going to gather all the dragon balls and wish for this forest to be healed!”

_The dragonballs... Isn't that what-_

A loud crash in front of you made you jump yet again, causing you to curse internally at your own helplessness. _I can’t stand this… What the hell is going on?!_

“Just surrender and I’ll let you leave in peace.” The collected voice from earlier stated, making you shiver as the sound of someone coughing violently pierced the resulting void.

“Y-You… You SCUM!” Daiz roared, the harshness of his shout silenced immediately by another deafening explosion.

You sat there for a moment as the smell of smoke and ash reached your senses, finally launching you into action as you stood up suddenly. You threw your arms out to the side, standing in front of the Tree of Might protectively while giving the strangers who were surely looking your way a defensive glare.

“Don’t come any closer!” You threatened, narrowing your eyes as you attempted to appear more dangerous than you actually were. “I’m warning you!”

“Listen, I’ll give you the same chance I gave him...” The deep voice across from you stated, still appearing serene somehow in spite of the situation.

“I don’t want to- Huh? What is it Gohan?”

You stood there awkwardly, waiting for what would happen next as you heard the boy you’d been speaking with previously whispering to his father. Before you could fully make out their conversation, the other man made an interesting noise, his voice instantly becoming more lighthearted as he spoke up again.

“Oh… Uh, I see,” Goku said, immediately regretting his choice in words as he fumbled with his next ones as well. “Ah I-I mean I get it!” The unusual man went on, making the frown on your face intensify as you realized what was going on. 

“She _can’t_ see!”

“Jeez Dad…”

“Rrgh… That doesn’t matter!” You yelled, making your hands into two fists as you got into a fighting stance, unwilling to let these two strangers do anything to impede your mission. "I can still fight!"

Now that Daiz had been taken out, it was up to you to protect your captain’s ultimate possession. And after everything he was doing for you, you weren’t going to fail him now…

“Sorry, but I can’t give it my all when I know you’re at such a disadvantage…”

A swift chop to the back of your neck made you gasp as everything around you grew quiet, actually giving you a peaceful sensation despite the pain as you fell unconscious...

…  
Back at the Son House...  
...

"Why did you bring her _here_ Goku?!" Chi-Chi hissed, sending her husband an all too familiar glare as she went on. "Of all places to keep a hardened criminal from outer space... This should be last on your list!"

"Sorry Chi-Chi..." Goku mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he glanced away from his angry wife and towards their couch. He saw you were still asleep, making him relax for the time being as he tried to think of a way to deal with that massive tree...

"GOKU! PAY ATTENTION!" The dark haired woman shouted, losing a bit of control over herself due to her temper.

"Shhh! Chi-Chi! You're gonna wake her up!" Goku pleaded, waving his hands in front of himself and sending his wife a nervous look as she didn't seem to care.

"Rrr... Just get this figured out while I make some dinner..." The exhausted woman complained, knowing that one way or another her husband would take care of things. "But I don't want any fighting near the house, got it?"

Goku nodded quickly, agreeing to his wife's terms before sending her an appreciative grin. "It's a promise... Thanks Chi-Chi."

"Hmm..."

Chi-Chi finally disappeared into the kitchen as Goku let out the breath he'd been holding, glancing towards the couch once more to make sure you were still resting.

 _I guess I'd better keep my promise and take her somewhere else..._ Goku thought, moving to pick your tiny form up as he felt somewhat guilty for having to knock you out in the first place. The Saiyan exited the house stealthily, flying towards the giant tree in the distance with you in his arms as he hoped there was something he could do to stop the damage being done.

 _I wonder why they care so much about that tree..._ He mused, looking down at your closed eyes before remembering your last interaction. _She was ready to die defending it..._

Goku touched down at the base of said tree, looking around for any sign of the people you'd arrived with as he took in the haunting dusk lit glow of the dying forest. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing his energy on sensing for other's in the area as a sharp sensation in his mind told him of a dark ki nearby.

It was a violent, unpredictable one... Full of anger and greed Goku realized, opening his dark eyes once more while standing his ground as he felt the powerful force speeding his way...

...

 **A/N: Soooooooooooooo who's down for a tiny Part 3?** (┛◉u◉)┛彡┻━┻


	3. Turles x Blind Reader [Part 3]

**A/N** **: Alright, here we go guys... This little story has been consuming my thoughts for the past couple days, so I'm glad it's finally out and ready for the world** ＼(^-^)／ **Hopefully the ending is as thrilling and satisfying as I tried to make it and as always, thanks so much for coming along for the ride** (｡◕‿◕｡)

...

 _Where is she?!_ Turles thought, panicking while looking around. He scanned this area just like the last one, rushing from place to place like a fool while he and the rest of his men tried to locate you...

"Whoever _did_ take her is going to pay..." He growled, speaking his threats to no one in particular as he watched small explosions go off in the city below.

Once the Saiyan captain had decided to call it a day, himself and the rest of the crew had returned to the tree, all of them greeted with a rather grim and unexpected sight... Daiz was dead and you were missing, sending Turles into a fit of rage as he ordered the idiots underneath him to wipe everything off this planet until they found whoever was responsible.

The scouter on Turles' ear beeped suddenly, alerting him of another high power level nearby. One of the highest he'd picked up on this mudball so far...

Without thinking he raced towards the reading, heading straight for the unmistakable tree in the distance while pushing himself to move as fast as possible. In no time at all he'd descended through the branches, touching down on one of the large roots gracefully before glaring towards the figure straight ahead of him.

The two Saiyans stared at each other for a moment, silently wondering about the other as Turles tried to remain calm. The sight of another low class holding his woman made it hard to wipe the murderous glare off his face as he pressed the button on the side of his scouter, watching the numbers jump around in front of his opponent.

"Are you the one who brought this tree here?" Goku asked, already knowing the answer to his question as he read the darkness of this stranger's ki.

"Say that I am..." Turles replied, smirking as he watched the yellow numbers settle on 14,000. "And I'm guessing _you're_ the one who thinks you can stop me?"

"I can't let you cause harm to this planet," Goku said honestly, setting you down on a large root behind him before getting into his trademark fighting stance. "So yeah, I'm going to try."

"Well, at least it seems you haven't lost your Saiyan pride-"

"Eh..."

You surprised both fighters as you groaned, pushing yourself up slowly while trying to recall your last conscious moments...

"Just stay calm [Y/n]," Turles' confident voice echoed, making you look his way as you felt a wave of relief wash over you. "This will be over soon."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself..." Goku commented, getting excited as he hoped this fighter was powerful enough to give him a decent challenge. "You must be really strong!"

"You're about to find out just how strong I am..." Turles promised, waiting for his opponent to make the first move as the rest of his crew suddenly appeared.

"Sir!"

"Captain Turles! Sir!"

 _Perfect! Just the type of distraction I need right now..._ Turles thought, throwing an arm out of his cape before pointing towards the man across from himself.

"Kill him!"

In a flash the other soldiers rushed forward, trading kicks and punches with Goku as the battle began. Turles took this opportunity to rush to your side, scooping you up before retreating to a tree branch above.

"Turles?! Wha-"

"Are you hurt?" Turles asked, placing a hand against the back of your head while he looked you over. "Did that low class do anything to you?!"

"N-No..." You stuttered, feeling your face getting warmer as you picked up on the obvious concern in his voice. "I got knocked out after Daiz... After..." You trailed off, instantly remembering what had happened as your eyes began to water. Turles read the traumatized expression on your face too easily, pulling you closer while already feeling enraged at the fact that his long time comrade had been killed in what was supposed to be a routine mission.

 _What is it about this planet? What makes it any different from others we've destroyed?!_ Turles couldn't help but wonder, abruptly broken from his thoughts as a few shouts could be heard from below.

Three power levels vanished from his scouter's radar as he cursed before looking up, seeing that low class weakling in front of him again as his dark eyes narrowed.

"Leave now," Goku said, not wanting any more blood on his hands after all the destruction that had already taken place. "Your friend is in no shape to fight..."

"I don't need anyone else's assistance in order to finish _you_..." Turles hissed, moving you off him and standing up before becoming serious. He pulled a spiky red fruit out from behind his back, smirking confidently as Goku tilted his head in confusion.

You heard the crunch of teeth tearing through the fruit's outer layer, envisioning the crimson object in your head as the gentle scent of it's sweetness drifted towards you...

Goku's eyes widened as he watched the other Saiyan basically transform, instantly becoming much larger and more muscular as he crushed the remainder of what he was holding in his fist. You gasped, throwing an arm up in front of yourself instinctively as you heard both fighters clash. The wind in the branches around you was stirred up by the unnatural movements, mimicking the sounds of a harsh storm as Turles and his opponent collided.

 _I... I have to do something!_ You realized, beginning to panic as you held your breath while listening closely. You did your best to tune out all the useless noise, only focusing on what you knew to be the sounds of the two fighters. A second later a huge explosion rocked the entire tree, making the branch you were sitting on sway violently as you tried to hold on. Your fingers gripped the rough bark underneath them desperately just before you slipped off, falling through smaller sticks and branches as you heard a deafening roar all around you.

"[Y/N]!"

Turles saw the blast heading straight for the tree and you as he threw himself forward, grabbing onto you just in time while sheilding you from the majority of the attack. He felt the energy from his opponent's beam burning through his armor just before he crashed into the ground, using the last bit of his strength to wrap a protective arm around you.

"Turles? Turles!" You shouted, sitting up and touching his armor in various spots while quickly realizing that there had been quite a lot of damage done to it.

"Heh, at... At least I got to you... This time..." The man behind you mumbled between coughs, causing your grip on his armor to tighten as you heard the dreadful sound of footsteps approaching...

You growled as you stood your ground, backing up against your captain and glaring towards the enemy while fighting all the emotions inside of you. You knew it was disgraceful for a warrior to be caught crying on the battlefield, but you couldn't stop the tears from falling as you grabbed around for Turles' hand.

 _I just wish I could have seen him... One last time..._ You thought sadly, finally finding his fingers and lacing them with your own before bracing yourself for the end.

Goku stared down at the two of you with his hand raised, about the deliver the final blow when he realized he couldn't. Even if you were both currently walking a destructive path, the fact that you seemed to care a great deal about each other told him there was at least _some_ good in your hearts... Goku powered down, sighing and shaking his head as he hoped he was making the right decision.

"Rrgh... [Y/n]..." Turles groaned, opening one eye while glaring right at the other Saiyan. "Don't... You dare touch her..."

"You know, you guys can just surrender..." Goku said evenly, sending the other man a serious look as he continued. "I tried to give your comrades that chance, but they didn't take it... I'm hoping you two will."

You remembered when he'd said the same thing to Daiz, actually giving his enemy an option to leave peacefully... A thing very few warriors did.

"Tch! Y-You... You should know a-a Saiyan never admits defeat!" Turles shot back, coughing suddenly as you placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Captain..."

"Look, we can heal what's been done to this forest with the dragon balls..." Goku explained, surprising you both as you listened. "But you two need to promise that you'll end this senseless destruction. Trust me, I've seen it before... The darkness you spread will end up tainting your own life."

You replayed those wise words in your mind, somehow knowing them to be true while at the same time not wanting to believe it. All you'd ever known was war. Fighting for survival and all the spoils that came along with it...

"Rrr..." Turles grunted, not liking what he was hearing but not really in any position to argue right now. Even with the Tree of Might's fruit, he'd been defeated, that ridiculous thought making him curse while at the same time filling him with a sense of doubt...

"Come on," Goku tried again, doing his best to sound welcoming. "What have you got to lose?"

...  
One year later...  
...

You sat on the wooden bench outside your cabin, thinking to yourself as you listened to the birds sing their songs in the trees overhead.

 _It was one year ago today..._ You realized, actually smiling now at a memory that was almost your last...

Somehow Goku had managed to talk some sense into you both, giving you plenty of reasons to stand down as you realized maybe a small loss was better than death. The other Saiyan had even promised to let you use a wish from the dragonballs to restore your sight, providing you kept up with your end of the bargain and didn't try to destroy the planet again...

 _I guess this civilian lifestyle isn't too terrible..._ You mused, giggling lightly as you sensed a familiar energy approaching.

After the Tree of Might had been destroyed and the forest was wished back to its former glory, the dragonballs second wish was used to revive all the people killed in the resulting chaos. Apparently a wish so large was tougher for the dragon to complete, counting as two wishes instead of one... Because of that you'd agreed to wait, despite Turles' vicious protests at the time. Plus, it _was_ you and Turles who had brought this destruction here, so it seemed only fair.

The sound of someone touching down on the deck beside you made you smile, knowing exactly who it was now that you'd practiced your powers of perceived sight so thoroughly during this year of waiting.

"Today's the day..." Turles announced while looking down at you, taking in your beautiful appearance as he watched the morning sun paint your skin with an ethereal glow.

He smirked at your peaceful expression, excited to see you regain one of your most important senses after all this time.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel... Ready." You sighed, chuckling at your own joke before becoming more serious. "But I have to admit, I am a little bit nervous..."

"About what?" Turles asked, taking a seat beside you while throwing a strong arm around your back.

"Well, once I have my vision back... You won't need to help me so much..." You said quietly, blushing slightly as you knew it was a foolish thing to be concerned about. "I-I've just enjoyed being so close to you during this time..."

"Heh, you don't have to worry about that [Y/n]," Turles purred, running his tail down your side as he spoke. "I promise I'll pay just as much attention to you as I do now... And _more_..." He finished saucily, hugging you closer as he leaned in for a kiss...

"Hey guys!" A cheery voice interrupted, making you mentally facepalm as you heard Turles cursing under his breath.

"Can't you see we're busy idiot?!" He growled, glaring towards the other Saiyan who'd just arrived as you giggled.

During your year on Earth you'd gotten to know Goku and his friends well, at first being forced to entertain their company but then realizing that you enjoyed it. You and Turles had even been able to relate to some of his acquaintances that were, at one point, criminals themselves...

"Huh? You don't look too busy to me..." Goku replied, his always upbeat and child-like tone making you grin as he continued. "I just thought you'd be ready to make your wish after all this time..."

"I am." You stated, placing a hand on Turles' larger one as you thought back on everything that had changed since your arrival here. You felt ready. Ready to see again with this new perspective, and possibly use your skills for a different purpose this time around...

"Awesome! Let's go see Shenron!" Goku cheered, filling the area with a happy vibe as Turles picked you up.

"We'll be right there."

"But I thought [Y/n] said she was re-"

"I said go fool! We'll catch up!" Turles yelled, making you laugh out loud as you heard Goku's confused reply.

"Okay....... See you soon!"

You heard the easy going Saiyan take off as his energy moved away, making you shake your head slightly as Turles' elegant voice gained your attention once more.

"I'm glad I could finally keep my promise to you [Y/n]..." Turles said, sounding unusually sincere as he held you close. "You never left my side... Even when you knew we wouldn't win..." He went on, knowing that loyalty like that was a rare trait to find...

"I promise....... I'll _never_ let something like this happen to you again."

You smiled as you leaned closer, finishing what your lover had started earlier before whispering against his lips.

"Thank you Turles..."

...

 **A/N: Holy hell this turned out wayyyy longer than I anticpated, but I'm happy with it! A nice ending for reader-chan that I hope you guys liked** (◠‿◠✿) **Stayed tuned for the next one and thank you so much for the votes, comments and follows!**


End file.
